Autant en emporte le vent
by Fleur-de-Minuit
Summary: Vous connaissez le classique? Je l'ai revisité à la sauce Drarry. "Alors que le monde magique se prépare à la guerre, Harry, lui, voit son rêve d'amour se briser."
1. Chapter 1

Autant en emporte le vent

Auteur : Fleur de Minuit

Disclaimer : La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling etc, Autant en emporte le vent à Margarett Mitchell et ses héritiers.

NDA : Bien que les premiers chapitres ne le laissent pas deviner, il s'agit bien d'un Drarry.

NDA 2 : Je relisais Autant en emporte le Vent pour la millième fois. Et la scène de la bibliothèque s'est imposée à moi avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. L'idée était lancée. Il m'a fallu adapter l'histoire au monde magique. J'espère que je vous ferais passer un bon moment. Certains passages sont recopiés du roman, d'autres totalement inventés. Ne m'accusez pas de plagiat, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait (je suis à genoux là)… C'est juste une adaptation. Bisouilles tout le monde.

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter était de retour au Terrier depuis la veille. Le lendemain, en effet, aurait lieu le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Il savait que ce serait sans doute le dernier événement joyeux avant longtemps : les rumeurs concernant une entrée en guerre plus ouverte et plus active que les quelques escarmouches – qui avaient déjà beaucoup coûté – s'amplifiaient. D'ailleurs, au repas du soir, tout le monde ne parlait que de cela : la guerre, la guerre, la guerre.

Harry avait lui aussi déjà trop perdu à cause de la guerre : ses parents, d'abord, morts en le sauvant de Voldemort, puis, Sirius, son parrain, Dumbledore son mentor et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans compter l'attrapeur de Pouffesouffle, Cédric Diggory, qui, certes n'était pas un ami, mais un bon camarade. Et Bill, qui avait été blessé par le loup garou Fenrir Greyback… Alors, dire que Harry en avait assez de la guerre était un euphémisme. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre ce mot même s'il savait qu'il était un maillon indispensable de cette guerre. _L'un ne peut survivre tant que l'autre vivra. _Lui seul avait la mission de tuer Lord Voldemort… ou d'être tué par lui pour ce qu'il en savait.

Alors, Harry s'était créé un petit monde à lui, au coin de son esprit où la guerre n'existait pas. Là, il pouvait prétendre qu'il n'était pas le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Là, il n'était pas l'Espoir du Monde Sorcier. Il n'était que Harry. Et ce soir, en cette veille de fête, Harry avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser la guerre perturber sa bonne humeur. Il était trop heureux d'être revenu dans le monde sorcier après un été horrible auprès de son oncle et de sa tante. Le dernier, songea t-il avec un soupir heureux. La famille Weasley avait été, dès le début, la famille d'adoption de son cœur. Il était donc revenu avec plaisir dans la maison biscornue qui était leur foyer. Il n'avait pas encore revu Ginny qui étaient partie, d'après ce qu'il avait appris avec Mr Weasley à Londres afin d'accueillir les parents de Fleur. Il devait admettre que cela l'arrangeait de repousser leurs retrouvailles. Il discutait en ce moment avec les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione.

« Alors, qu'a dit votre mère en apprenant que vous aviez envoyé le colis pétard à explosions de Doxys à Percy ? demanda Harry aux jumeaux, Fred et Georges. »

« Tu la connais, Harry, s'esclaffa Georges. Elle a tempêté, hurlé, crié, juré de nous renier comme fils. »

« Je crois qu'elle avait même l'intention de nous battre, confirma Fred. Mais nous avons pris nos balais et nous sommes allés à notre magasin. »

« De toutes façons, même elle ne peut nier que ce prétentieux l'a bien cherché en nous snobant de cette manière. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pu… »

« … voir Percy se débattre avec les Doxys pendant quelques minutes et découvrir le sort de Pustules Semi Permanent attaché au colis. Il restera couvert de pustules pendant un mois. »

Harry et ses deux comparses accompagnèrent les jumeaux dans leur fou rire. Ces deux-là lui faisaient du bien. Ils gardaient en toute circonstance leur sens de l'humour et de la farce. Leur mère n'arriverait jamais à les dompter.

« Pour changer de sujet, Harry : demain, tu danseras avec moi ? demanda Hermione en souriant. »

« Oui et avec nous aussi ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux. »

Harry les regarda, héberlué.

« Danser? »

« Hé ho, on te rappelle que c'est le mariage de Bill. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi voulez-vous danser avec _moi_ ? »

« Parce que tu seras certainement le garçon le plus mignon de toute la soirée, répondit Hermione avec un regard malicieux. Après Ron. » (Et celui-ci piqua un fard)

« Même si on ne connait pas encore toute la partie Vélane de la famille de Fleur. Alors, tu dis oui, pour les danses ? »

« On est des garçons ! protesta Harry. Enfin, sauf toi, Hermione. »

« Alors, moi, tu danseras avec moi, sourit-elle. »

Les jumeaux le regardaient comme s'il venait de la lune.

« Et quel est le problème avec nous ? »

« Les garçons ne dansent pas ensemble. »

« Euh… C'est une coutume moldue, ça ? »

« Vous voulez dire que chez les sorciers, ça se fait ? »

« En effet, Harry. J'ai lu dans « Mœurs et Coutumes des sorciers » que c'était bien accepté, expliqua Hermione. »

« Alors, tu nous réserves des danses ? »

« Mais vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Harry, Harry, Harry… Toute une éducation à refaire. Bien entendu que des hommes ont le droit de danser ensemble, deux femmes aussi, d'ailleurs. Même les loups garou et les sorcières… je crois que le seul tabou est »

« De danser avec un Troll. »

« Ou pour un Sang Pur partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, de danser avec un né de Moldu ou un sang mêlé ou un traitre à son sang. Enfin, eux, c'est toute une autre histoire. Blague mise à part, tu ne savais pas que les couples de même sexe sont ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans notre société ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien ! ils le sont. Ils sont moins fréquents que les couples hétéros, mais quand même. Alors, vas-tu nous répondre ? Tu danseras avec nous ? Si tu promets, on te confie un secret. »

« Si vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire marcher dessus, pourquoi pas. C'est quoi ce secret ? »

« Les garçons, nous avons promis de ne rien dire ! protesta Hermione. »

« Demain, on annoncera un autre mariage, chuchota Fred sur le ton d'un conspirateur. »

« Qui ? s'étonna Harry. Charlie ? »

« Non. Si ça se trouve, tu es déjà au courant, d'ailleurs. Elle ne te l'a pas écrit ? »

« Qui ? »

« Ginny s'est fiancée à Blaise Zabini, révéla Georges. »

Le visage de Harry ne changea pas d'expression mais il pâlit dangereusement comme quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un coup et qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Fred et Georges se regardèrent, atterrés.

« Bien sûr, nous supposons qu'ils auraient voulu te l'annoncer eux-mêmes, mais ils ne seront pas là avant demain matin. »

« Tu sais, c'est assez récent. Ils se sont mis ensemble euh… eh bien il y a un mois, quand Blaise est venu s'installer ici pour se protéger des Mangemorts : il n'a pas voulu se joindre à leur cause. Je crois que c'est la guerre qui les a rapprochés. Tout le monde s'y attendait, remarque, expliqua Hermione. Peut-être pas aussi vite, cependant. »

« Ah bon ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche. »

« C'est vrai que tu ne les pas vu ensemble. Alors, Harry, maintenant, c'est sûr, tu danseras avec nous ? »

« Oui, répondit-il comme un automate. »

Les jumeaux exultaient. Bien sûr, Harry avait toujours été un de leurs meilleurs ami, leur presque frère, mais jamais il n'avait montré qu'il pouvait avoir un intérêt autre pour eux.

Harry s'excusa, déclarant qu'il voulait se reposer un peu avant le diner, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer ses amis. Il se forçait à sourire pour ne pas dévoiler son secret. Pourtant, une fois seul dans la chambre qu'il devait partager avec Ron, il laissa tomber son masque. La douleur lui gonflait le cœur au point qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait éclater. Non seulement Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis et ils lui avaient caché une nouvelle pareille, mais… la souffrance lui tordait le visage. Ginny Weasley épouser Blaise Zabini ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il était presque sûr que c'était une blague des jumeaux, un de leurs mauvais tours. Oui, ils avaient voulu lui faire une blague. Harry connaissait à peine Zabini, mais sérieusement, personne ne pouvait être amoureux de Zabini au point de vouloir l'épouser ! Ginny ne pouvait pas en être amoureuse ! C'était… c'était lui, Harry, qu'elle aimait ! Il le savait, non ? Et puis, on ne se mariait pas si jeune , ni si vite!

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et se recomposa un visage neutre, à tout hasard. Ron et Hermione entrèrent et s'installèrent sur le lit d'en face.

« Cette nouvelle t'a secoué, remarqua Hermione. Ecoute, Harry, Ginny nous avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire, elle voulait te l'annoncer elle-même. »

« Et en tant que meilleurs amis, vous n'auriez pas pu vous dire que cette nouvelle, comme tu dis, m'intéresserait ? »

« Harry, tu avais rompu… tenta Ron. »

« Le temps de cette foutue guerre ! cria Harry. Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort puisse m'atteindre en lui faisant du mal. Et la première chose qu'elle fait, quand j'ai le dos tourné, c'est de se fiancer à un … un Serpentard ! »

« Sérieusement, Harry, il est… sympa quand on le connait. »

« Et si c'était un espion ? »

« Il est passé au Véritaserum, révéla Hermione. Il est vraiment de notre côté. Et amoureux de Ginny. »

« Désolé, mec. Après votre rupture, nous pensions vraiment que tu n'étais plus amoureux de ma sœur. Vous êtes trop différents, Harry… »

« Je voulais la protéger ! Et nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça. »

« Si, Harry, dit Hermione. Vous avez à peine quelques points communs. Regarde Ginny, elle aime sortir, danser, s'entourer d'amis ou de simples connaissances… toi tu ne te sens bien qu'en milieu connu. Elle ne craint pas d'être l'attention de toute une foule, toi tu préfères passer inaperçu. Et j'en oublie. Harry, le Quiddich et votre appartenance Gryffondor et l'Ordre du Phénix sont vos seuls points communs. »

« Les différences enrichissent. »

« Dans votre cas, elles auraient fini par ruiner même le respect et l'affection que vous vous portez. Je suis désolée, Harry. Si désolée…»

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras, et ils restèrent sans bouger en attendant l'heure du dîner, dans un silence confortable, tous les trois dans la pénombre… Harry repensait au passé avec Ginny. Comment, quand elle était petite, elle était déjà rougissante devant lui. Il repensait au ridicule poème qu'elle lui avait écrit, leur aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets, tous ces regards qu'elle lui lançait, ces sourires, ces joues qui se coloraient quand il faisait attention à elle, et puis leur premier baiser, ceux qui avaient suivi… comment elle avait pleuré quand il avait rompu. Etait-il en plein cauchemar ?

Au dîner, le soir, Harry ruminait ses tristes pensées, touchant à peine au délicieux repas de Mrs Weasley. Son chagrin se masquait parmi les rires de la famille et des amis, accompagné par les regards de triste compréhension de Ron et d'Hermione. Et puis, au moment du dessert, Harry réalisa une chose. Là, un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage, alors que ses deux amis le regardaient bizarrement. Il se promit d'éviter d'être trop longtemps seul avec eux pour ne pas avoir à leur dire. Leur dire qu'il savait comment Ginny changerait d'avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tous les avertissements et informations sont dans le chapitre .

(Patience pour l'histoire entre Draco et Harry. Le blondinet apparait dans ce chapitre).

Harry fit semblant de s'effondrer de fatigue le soir pour ne pas parler à Ron de ce sourire qui l'avait intrigué. Le lendemain matin, Molly les occupa suffisamment pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas le temps de se parler, tous les trois. Les invités commencèrent à arriver dès dix heures. Bientôt, le Terrier ne fut plus qu'un brouhaha joyeux. Dans le jardin, les gens s'installaient sur les chaises. Harry, Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux étaient chargés de placer les invités pendant que la maîtresse de maison surveillait les derniers préparatifs du festin.

Monsieur Weasley arriva avec Fleur, ses parents et sa petite sœur Gabrielle, ainsi que Ginny et Zabini. En le voyant, Harry éprouva une bouffée de haine comme il n'en avait connue que pour Voldemort. Il eut à peine le temps de parler à Ginny que sa mère l'envoya assister Fleur dans son habillage.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et les jumeaux présentaient Harry et Hermione aux différents invités. Harry avait senti plus d'une fois les yeux se poser sur sa célèbre cicatrice et nombre de cousines – et même de cousins – des Weasley lui avaient fait du charme. Du côté des Delacour, une cousine Vélane de Fleur tenta d'user de son charme sur le brun, qui, de part son entrainement de plus en plus intensif était devenu insensible à ce genre d'artifice, se contenta de lui faire un sourire éblouissant. Ron, cependant, failli s'étouffer sous le coup de coude d'Hermione quand il suggéra à ladite cousine de devenir sa cavalière attitrée pour la soirée.

La première partie du plan d'Harry pour reconquérir Ginny avançait à grands pas : il avait déjà toute une cour d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices prêts à se tenir à ses côtés pendant la journée. Il avait décidé de la rendre jalouse, Ginny devait voir qu'il avait du charme et qu'on se battait pour lui ! (on ne l'abandonnait pas pour un vulgaire Serpentard de seconde zone, par Merlin !)

Luna Lovegood et son père faisaient partie des invités. Luna était une bonne amie d'Harry. Elle était étrange, mais rafraichissante. Elle s'agrippa au bras d'Harry en lui déclarant qu'elle ne connaissait personne pour lui servir de cavalier et il se laissa faire de bonne grâce, en dépit de la curieuse tenue qu'elle portait : une robe qui changeait de couleur toutes les minutes, un chapeau ayant la forme d'un gâteau de mariage et en guise de bijou, un collier fait avec des grains de riz récoltés, comme elle le lui expliqua, lors du mariage de ses propres parents afin de porter chance au nouveau ménage.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry à la blonde en lui montrant un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années, d'une grande beauté. »

Le jeune homme avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux clairs et une mise assez étrange. Il portait une robe de coupe asiatique pratiquement ouverte sur le torse et quelque chose dans sa démarche attirait le regard et mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait une sorte de séduction malsaine.

« Eon Watlings, répondit Luna. C'est un membre de l'Ordre depuis sa création, c'est pour ça qu'il est invité. »

« Depuis sa création ? Il est à peine plus âgé que nous. »

« Eon n'est pas totalement humain, révéla Ron qui avait entendu. C'est un hybride. Sa mère était une vampire. On raconte qu'il peut à volonté changer de sexe. Et il parait plus jeune qu'il ne l'est en vérité. Personne ne sais quel âge il a, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a plus de cent ans. »

« C'est aussi le plus secret de nos espions, rajouta Fred. Et en passant, c'est un coup d'enfer. »

« Fred ! s'écria Hermione scandalisée. »

« C'est la vérité, renchérit Georges. S'il n'était pas si cher, je retournerais bien le voir. C'est assez émoustillant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va décider en cours de route : homme ou femme ? »

Les joues d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione étaient cramoisies.

« Tu veux dire quoi par « s'il n'était pas si cher » ? s'enquit tout de même Ron. »

« Il est le propriétaire d'un établissement sur l'Allée des Embrumes, dit Luna. »

« Oui, ça s'appelle _La Joyeuse Baguette_, expliqua Georges. Bien sûr Eon a des filles et des gars qui travaillent pour lui, mais il ne dédaigne pas de faire partager aux clients ses dons exceptionnels. »

« Un… un bordel ! s'étouffa Hermione. »

« De luxe, rectifia Fred avec un sourire angélique. Oh, pas un mot à maman de tout ça. Elle sait les activités d'Eon, les désapprouve et le tolère à peine et dans sa maison et dans l'Ordre. »

L'attention du petit groupe fut attirée par la musique qui commençait. Ils prirent leurs places en silence.

Harry n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier. Même si son esprit était pris par Ginny – éblouissante dans sa robe vert pâle, cette couleur qui seyait si bien au teint de lait des rousses – il était curieux de savoir comment cela se déroulait. Il était assis près d'Hermione, qui, elle aussi, assistait à cette cérémonie pour la première fois, même si Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle avait compulsé tous les ouvrages liés à cet événement. Luna, elle, était à sa droite.

La musique nuptiale emplit la salle. Fleur fit son apparition au bras de son père. Aucun qualificatif n'aurait fait honneur à sa grande beauté. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, et Bill, la voyant approcher de lui, arborait un sourire un peu ahuri. Ces cicatrices avaient dénaturé le beau visage du rouquin, mais on devinait encore sa beauté ravagée. Fleur, elle, ne semblait pas les voir, les traces laissées par Greyback. L'amour qui les liait se lisait sur leurs visages.

Le mage marieur commença la cérémonie. Après les questions usuelles, il lia les mains de Bill et Fleur, et on vit tournoyer autour d'eux des filets luminescents dorés et blancs : leurs magies se liaient. Mrs Weasley pleurait d'émotion. D'ailleurs, de part et d'autre on entendait de discrets reniflements. Harry s'imaginait à la place des mariés, Ginny à ses côtés. Quand l'échange des alliances eut pris fin, et que le mage marieur eut fini son discours, les convives furent invités à se rendre au buffet pour le vin d'honneur.

Harry se retrouvait au milieu d'une petite cour empressée. Outre ses amis – qui restaient parfaitement normaux avec lui, sauf les jumeaux qui semblaient décidés à jouer le jeu des amoureux transis – il comptait parmi ceux qui l'entouraient des fans, le connaissant, comme tout le monde sorcier par cet exploit – oh ironie – d'avoir, sans le vouloir, neutralisé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps quand il avait un an, puis, par tous les articles de journaux qui avaient suivi ses aventures depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se laissa faire. Il distribuait sourires, œillades, rires et compliments à qui en voulait, sous l'œil éberlué de ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Il acceptait les flatteries avec une modestie toute jouée – sans en éprouver non plus d'orgueil, il se rappelait que Lavande avait dit une fois que tout son charme était dans sa modestie. Jamais, Harry n'avait été plus charmant ni charmeur que ce jour là. Pourtant, ses yeux allaient souvent vers la tonnelle où s'étaient réfugiés Ginny et Zabini. Ils conversaient calmement, isolés du reste du monde au grand désespoir d'Harry.

« Harry, voudrais-tu une coupe de Champagne ? proposa une jeune fille blonde, cousine de Fleur. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je vais te la chercher. »

« N'en profite pas pour voir un autre garçon, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille. »

« Non ! »

Ron et Hermione étaient estomaqués, se demandant par qui on avait remplacé leur Harry ou quelle potion il avait bu pour le mettre dans cet état.

Fleur avait invité Viktor Krum au mariage. Il s'était mis près du Trio, ne connaissant que très peu d'autres personnes. A un moment, il avisa le père de Luna.

« Herrrmione, qui est cet homme ? »

« Qui ? Oh ! Xenophilius Lovegood. C'est le père de notre amie Luna. »

« Mon père dirige le journal Le Chicaneur, dit Luna. »

Krum la dévisagea curieusement.

« Pourrrquoi ton pèrrrre porrrte t-il la marrrque de Grrindelwald ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Viktor d'être dévisagé.

« Il ne porte pas la marque de Grindelwald. J'ignorais que Grindelwald avait une marque, rétorqua Luna. »

« Son médaillon. C'est la marque de Grindewald »

De loin, brillant sur la robe jaune de Mr Lovegood, ils purent voir le pendentif décrié par Viktor : un triangle qui enfermait en son centre traversé d'un bâton.

« Je connais bien ce symbole, ajouta Krum. Tous les fidèles de Grrrindelwald le portaient. Lui-même l'a gravé à Durrrmstrrrang. »

« C'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, protesta Luna d'un ton absent. Mon père les recherche. »

« Les Reliques de la Mort ? releva Hermione. »

« C'est tiré d'un conte pour enfant, répondit Cho d'un ton condescendant. Le Conte des Trois frères, de Beedle le Barde, dans son recueil. Personne de sensé n'irait chercher ces reliques qui n'existent pas. »

« Elle existent, assura l'éthérée Luna. »

C'est alors qu'Harry vit, une silhouette trop connue : élancée, svelte, surmontée d'une crinière blond pâle trop bien coiffée l'homme lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux et un sourire ironique. Il manqua de s'étrangler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda t-il à Ron.

Celui-ci fit une grimace.

« Euh… eh bien, c'est vrai que tu as été coupé du monde sorcier jusqu'à hier. En fait, Malfoy est innocent. Rogue aussi. On n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire. »

« Venez tous les deux ! Je reviens, lança t-il à sa cour. »

Il entraina ses deux meilleurs amis dans la cuisine, déserte. Il se planta devant eux, les bras croisés, attendant des explications.

« Voilà, Harry, commença Hermione. Quand Zabini – ne fais pas cette grimace – est venu trouver l'Ordre, il avait Malfoy avec lui. Et Rogue aussi. Rémus a failli étriper Rogue, mais il se trouve qu'il avait des preuves de son innocence. »

« Vous plaisantez ! Je l'ai vu tuer Dumbledore. »

« A la demande de ce dernier, continua Hermione. Dumbledore était condamné. Tu te rappelles sa main ? Elle a été brulée quand il a détruit la bague de Gaunt. Après, il a demandé à Rogue de le tuer à la place de Malfoy dont il connaissait la mission. Rogue n'était pas d'accord, mais le directeur l'a obligé. Le tableau de Dumbledore, à Poudlard, a confirmé au professeur McGonnagal que c'était la vérité. »

« Admettons… ça n'explique pas ce que Malfoy fait ici. »

« Zabini l'a invité, souffla Hermione. Quand il a échoué à tuer le professeur Dumbledore, Voldemort l'a emprisonné dans son propre manoir, avec la complicité apparente de ses parents. Sauf qu'ils l'ont fait évader en maquillant leur action comme un raid de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous avons appris que les Malfoy, en dépit de leur aversion pour les Moldus ont sauvegardé, dans le plus grand secret des biens dans le monde moldu, notamment des maisons, des terres et de l'argent. C'est sur l'une de ses propriétés au Pays de Galles que Lucius a envoyé Draco le temps qu'il nous prévienne de le mettre sous la protection de l'Ordre. »

« Euh, hésita Harry… Dans la tour, ce soir-là, c'est vrai que j'ai vu Malfoy baisser sa baguette : comme s'il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore et puis Rogue est arrivé. »

« Et il a fait ce que lui avait demandé Dumbledore : il ne voulait pas entacher l'âme de Draco d'un meurtre et consolider ainsi la position de Rogue auprès de Voldemort, acheva Hermione. »

« Donc, il est de notre côté, maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

Curieusement, une partie d'Harry était très satisfaite que Malfoy ait changé de camp. Certes, Malfoy restait un petit con arrogant, mais au moins, il ne serait pas du mauvais côté. Il était lui-même étonné que cela le soulage à ce point.

« Quelle est sa position vis-à-vis de ses parents ? »

« Les Malfoy font comme s'ils avaient renié leur fils. En vrai, ils nous ont donné plusieurs informations capitales. »

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais ça parait trop beau pour être vrai. »

Après que ses amis en aient aussi convenu, même si tous les trois croyaient finalement à l'histoire de Draco, ils retournèrent auprès des invités. La cour d'Harry l'attendait dans la bonne humeur. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le couple formé de Blaise et Ginny. Que lui trouvait elle ? Il portait son arrogance dans chacun de ses gestes. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir des plus communs, les traits de son visage n'avaient rien de particulier. Jusqu'à son corps était banal. Cet air altier, commun a beaucoup de Serpentard lui donnait plus que ses dix-sept ans. Il avait été, plus tôt, des plus polis avec Harry, lui offrant même un sourire éblouissant que le jeune brun avait voulu voir comme vainqueur. En ce moment, il devisait avec Ginny et Malfoy, assis aux pieds de la première sur un petit tabouret. Quand il regardait la jeune rousse, son visage s'éclairait d'un feu intérieur et alors – cela tuait Harry de le reconnaitre – tout son amour transparaissait sur son visage.

Harry ne pouvait les quitter du regard. Quand il y arrivait, pour quelques secondes, il redoublait de gaité avec ses admirateurs, riait avec eux, tenait des propos risqués, les taquinait. Il leur déclara à un moment qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était sincère et que s'il n'avait pas été « Le Survivant » ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, ce qui amena un tollé d'indignation et de protestations. Et Ginny ne le voyait pas. Elle ne faisait que regarder Blaise Zabini. Ainsi, Harry était malheureux. Aux yeux de ceux qui ne jugeaient que sur l'apparence, jamais Harry n'aurait eu de raison d'être aussi triste : il était le centre d'attention de douze personnes toutes désireuses de faire son bonheur (il enlevait les jumeaux de ce nombre car il savait qu'ils le charriaient). Il croisa le regard gris de Malfoy qui se mit à ricaner. Il était sans doute le seul – en dehors de ses deux meilleurs amis – à savoir à quoi s'en tenir quant à sa gaité débordante et il en tirait un plaisir malsain. Harry l'aurait mordu avec joie !

Le déjeuner s'acheva assez tard, et chacun en profita pour se reposer un peu en prévision du bal. Les plus âgés allèrent faire une sieste dans la maison. Les autres s'étaient éparpillés sur la pelouse, à l'ombre des arbres. Certains dormaient même. D'autres avaient délaissé les activités bruyantes et exubérantes contre des moments de paresses sur l'herbe. Seuls les adolescents paraissaient encore ardents. La voix de Maugrey Fol Œil s'éleva soudain :

« Un compromis ? Qu'est ce que cette idée ridicule ? L'Ordre continue la bataille !

« Oh mon Dieu, songea Harry. Il a commencé à parler de la guerre, on n'en a pour toute la soirée, maintenant ! »

En un instant, la plupart des personnes se levèrent, se rapprochant de Fol Œil et de ses comparses, comme pris d'une fièvre soudaine. Pendant toute la matinée et le repas, on s'était abstenu de parler de la guerre, car Fleur avait demandé à passer une journée de paix, mais maintenant que l'Auror avait levé ce lièvre, tous voulaient se faire entendre.

« Bien sûr que nous les battrons. – En moins d'un mois encore. – Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix vaut dix Mangemorts ! – Il n'y a pas de solution pacifique, enfin ! – Ils veulent la guerre, nous les dégouterons de la guerre ! – Harry Potter est à nos côtés ! »

Ledit Harry tenta de se faire tout petit. Il exécrait le rôle qu'il avait à jouer dans cette guerre, il ne supportait plus tout ça. Comme toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui, il se contenta d'un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai que tu vas battre Tu-Sais-Qui, approuva Cho Chang qui était invitée elle aussi et qui s'était mise dans la cour d'Harry. Nous savons tous que tu as des capacités magiques plus puissantes que n'importe qui.

« Hum. »

« Oh Harry, souffla t-elle à son oreille, tu es mon héros, tu le sais, ça, hein ? »

« Chut ! lui dit-il d'un ton méchant car Ginny et Blaise, qui s'étaient rapprochés se parlaient. »

Surprise, Cho perdit contenance, puis, voyant que Harry regardait le couple formé par Ginny et Blaise, elle se dit qu'il devait lui aussi de demander ce que des Serpentard dont les parents étaient ouvertement pro-Voldemort faisaient là. Et connaissait aussi la modestie d'Harry et savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le complimente sur son talent magique. C'était tout à son honneur. Harry n'entendit pas ses excuses, mais elle entendit Blaise qui disait à Ginny : « Bien sûr que Venise est une jolie ville, mais elle pue ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est en été. Je préfère tout ce qui est artistique, la beauté à l'état pur, tu sais. Tout bien pensé, j'aime le charme de Florence. Tu adorerais, toi aussi. »

Quel idiot parlait à sa fiancée d'une autre fille ? C'était qui Florence, d'abord ? Ce n'était qu'un goujat et il ne comprenait pas les yeux énamourés de Ginny qui regardaient le bellâtre.

« Zabini, nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'entendre ton opinion sur la guerre, s'écria Charlie Weasley, qui, Harry le savait par Ron, était le seul Weasley qui restait méfiant. »

« Et bien, puisqu'il faut se battre contre les Mangemorts je le ferais. Pourquoi serais-je parmi vous, sinon ? Mais j'aurais moi aussi espéré que cette guerre n'ait pas lieu. »

« Tiens donc, gronda Charlie. »

« Tous les malheurs du monde viennent de la guerre. Il suffit de regarder ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se passe encore chez les Moldus pour s'en rendre compte, continua Blaise avec un sourire doux. »

Tout d'un coup, un très vieil oncle de la mère de Ron, qui s'appelait Albertus Magnus Priwell prit la parole, se levant d'un coup.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, jeunes gens ! La guerre vous semble un jeu amusant, à vous ! J'en appelle à tous ceux qui ont vécu la dernière guerre ! Eux, se rappelleront à quel point c'est usant, une guerre. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Vous croyez que ça consiste à lancer deux petits sorts et revenir comme un héros ? Eh bien non ! Ce n'est pas ça, la guerre. Quand on est de notre côté, on finit par vivre dans l'ombre, clandestin dans son propre pays, connaissant parfois la faim, la privation, le danger permanent. La guerre, c'est aussi se demander si on sera vivant à la fin de la journée, ou se demander si ceux qu'on aime seront vivants le lendemain. C'est ne plus dormir, par peur de voir apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres et de voir sa famille tuée sous ses yeux. Ceux qui ont connu la Première Guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui savent de quoi je parle ! »

La diatribe du vieil oncle amena des visages pensifs chez ceux qu'il avait pris à témoin : tous les anciens de l'époque où le mage noir était à son apogée. Harry lui aussi avait payé le prix : ses parents. Les plus jeunes regardaient le vieil homme comme s'il était fou. Les protestations fusèrent parmi eux. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre. Une seule personne avait gardé son calme parmi les voix enflammées : Draco Malfoy regardait Harry Potter, adossé à un arbre, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de grand couturier. Il était resté seul depuis que Zabini s'était approché du groupe et ne s'était pas une seule fois mêlé de la conversation. Ses lèvres ourlées avaient un pli désabusé, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur de mépris comme s'il s'amusait à regarder des gamins hâbleurs. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Fred Weasley, sa chevelure rousse ébouriffée et l'œil en feu répéta : « Nous les écraserons en un mois. En une bataille ! »

« Puis-je placer un mot ? dit Draco Malfoy avec cet accent traînant qui trahissait son origine aristocratique. »

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde, même les étrangers, savait qui il était.

« L'un de vous a-t-il pensé que si le Ministère se joignait à Vous-Savez-Qui nous serions en sous effectif ? Si le Ministère tombe, les Aurors devront ou se rebeller ou se battre contre nous. La Gazette du Sorcier, qui n'est déjà pas très fiable, tombera aux mains des Mangemorts et une campagne de propagande anti-Moldus et contre la Résistance commencera. Nos têtes seront mises à prix, affichées dans tout le pays. Nous serons réduits à nous cacher, comme des criminels. Les questions de survie les plus élémentaires ne seront pas d'éviter les Avada Kedavra, mais de nous trouver à manger puisque nous ne pourrons plus sortir. Enfin, je suppose que vous y avez songé, bien entendu. »

« Il nous prend pour des imbéciles, s'insurgea mentalement Harry. »

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Puis, un murmure d'indignation et de menaces à peine voilées se leva. On aurait une ruche qui venait d'être dérangée. Harry avait beau être en colère contre Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que celui-ci parlait avec bon sens.

George Weasley s'avança vers Malfoy.

«Que veux tu dire? »

« Tout simplement ce que Napoléon – c'était un Moldu français – a dit: Dieu est du côté du bataillon le plus fort. »

Il se tourna vers Mr Weasley et dit :

« Monsieur, vous m'avez promis de me montrer votre collection d'artefacts moldus. Serait-ce trop vous demander que d'y aller maintenant ? »

Face à la foule, il fit deux pas, claqua les talons, et s'inclina comme un maître à danser. Son salut fut plein de grâce, mais aussi insolent qu'une gifle en plein visage. La tête haute, il traversa la pelouse en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley.

Il y eut un silence surpris, puis les conversations reprirent. Peu à peu, l'ardeur des jeunes gens pour la guerre laissa la place à un amusement plus frivole : on organisa une partie de Quidditch impromptue et Harry dut prétexter une énorme fatigue due au champagne apporté par les Français pour ne pas y participer : il avait vu Ginny se retirer dans la maison sur un appel discret de sa mère. Il s'assura que Zabini faisait bien partie d'une des équipes avant de partir lui aussi dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Celle-ci était déserte, les autres étant soi dans les chambres, soit au salon. Harry se fraya un chemin jusque dans le bureau de Weasley, le plus discrètement possible : celui-ci venait d'arriver au salon, comme Harry l'avait vu par la porte de la cuisine. Là, il attendrait que Ginny redescende et l'appellerait.

Qu'allait-il dire à la jeune fille ? Tous les mots qu'il s'était répété avant de dormir semblaient avoir fui sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : il aimait Ginny. Il aimait ses yeux, ses beaux cheveux roux, son rire. Et si en le voyant, elle se jetait tout simplement dans ses bras en lui avouant qu'elle avait voulu le rendre jaloux ? Harry pardonnerait, bien sûr, et lui assurerait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Les marches branlantes de l'escalier grincèrent, et Harry, par la porte entrebâillée vit Ginny descendre. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans le bureau avec lui.

« Tiens, Harry ! Tu fuis Cho Chang ou Estelle Delacour ? Ou encore ces jeunes hommes ? »

Il faillit s'étrangler ! Comme elle était belle auprès des autres filles ! Même les demi Vélanes françaises ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Elle avait aussi remarqué son succès.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? demanda Ginny comme il ne disait mot. »

Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors, les premiers mots à franchir ses lèvres furent :

« Ginny, je t'aime. »

Pendant un instant, le silence fut si lourd que ce fut comme si Harry et Ginny avaient cessé de respirer. Harry cessa de trembler, submergé par la joie. Il regardait Ginny. Elle semblait complètement consternée, incrédule et… il ne savait quoi. On aurait dit qu'elle avait le même air que Rogue quand il devait tuer Dumbledore. Pourquoi songeait-il à cela maintenant ? C'était si bête ! Et pourquoi Ginny ne disait rien ?

« Il ne te suffit pas d'avoir séduit tout ce petit monde, aujourd'hui ? Tu penses qu'il te manque un cœur à prendre ? Mais mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu, Harry, tu le sais et c'est sur lui que tu as fait tes griffes. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas : Ginny le taquinait ! Elle avait un sourire espiègle et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Ginny… Ginny, dis moi… dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours ! »

Elle posa sa main sur la bouche d'Harry.

« Ne dis plus rien, Harry. Il ne faut pas. »

« Il le faut, Ginny ! Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Jamais il n'avait vu le visage de Ginny aussi bouleversé. Pas même quand ils avaient rompu.

« Ginny, tu m'aimes…. Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Je t'aime. »

Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus effrayée si elle lui avait dit qu'elle le haïssait.

« Harry, oublie ce qu'on vient de dire, il ne faut pas ! »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Ginny, Ginny, épouse-moi ! »

« Je vais épouser Blaise. »

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva assis sur un petit tabouret. Ginny lui tenait les mains et lui parlait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire des choses sans importance. Son esprit s'était fermé. Elle lui parlait du ton d'une mère qui voit son enfant souffrir. Il n'entendait pas. A un moment, le nom de Blaise frappa ses oreilles.

« Nous annoncerons nos fiançailles durant le bal. Je pensais que tu le savais, que Ron et Hermione t'avaient mis au courant. Tu as tant d'admiratrices, Harry, tu trouveras… »

« Mais tu viens de dire que tu m'aimes ! »

« Harry, ne me fais pas dire des choses qui te feraient du mal. »

« Je t'aime, Ginny. »

« Harry, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis… Tu as d'autres priorités que moi, tu le sais. »

« Je sais juste que je t'aime. »

« L'amour ne suffit pas pour deux êtres aussi différents que nous le sommes, j'ai fini par le comprendre, Harry. Tu exigeras tout de la personne que tu aimeras, je te connais. Harry, tu voudras son corps, son âme, ses pensées… Tout ! Je suis incapable de me donner comme ça. Et moi, je ne réclamerais jamais tout de toi. Tu en seras ulcéré et tu finirais par me détester. Tu aurais en horreur ma façon de voir les choses, d'aimer les gens… le fait que j'aurais toujours envie de plaire. Tu me voudrais pour toi, sans que je puisse seulement exprimer mon besoin de charmer les autres hommes. De mon côté, je ne suis pas capable d'assumer le rôle de petite amie du Survivant. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Il me ressemble, Harry. Nous nous comprenons. Il sait qu'une partie de moi lui sera toujours scellée, comme je sais qu'il fera de même. Il est comme moi. Dans un mariage, tel que je conçois, tel qu'il le conçoit, c'est important. »

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Je n'aurais pas du le dire. »

« Eh bien, tu l'as dit ! »

« Oui, s'écria t-elle en blêmissant. Je l'ai dit alors que je vais épouser Blaise. Je n'aurais pas du le dire car je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Comment pourrais-je m'empêcher de t'aimer ? Quand j'étais petite, avant même de te connaître, comme toutes les filles de notre génération, je rêvais d'épouser le Survivant, quand je serai grande. Tu étais comme une espèce de dieu pour notre monde ! Et puis, je t'ai connu, tu étais le meilleur ami de mon frère. Non seulement tu étais le héros de légende, mais tu étais joli garçon. J'étais amoureuse, Harry, mais de l'image que tu étais. Quand j'ai appris à te connaître, oh Harry, comment ne pas aimer tout de toi, le vrai Harry et non l'image ? Toi, qui incarnais la passion de la vie, avec ton caractère fougueux, ton don pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles, toi qui m'a sauvée avec un si grand courage… Harry, tu peux aimer et haïr avec une violence que je n'ai pas. Tu es un élément comme le feu, le vent, les choses sauvages, et moi… »

Harry revit Blaise Zabini, ses traits réguliers et calmes… Alors sa colère éclata.

« Dis-le, lâche ! Tu as peur de moi ! Tu préfères épouser un imbécile à qui tu feras une nichée de marmots aussi lâches que toi et lui ! »

« Blaise n'est pas lâche : il a fallu un grand courage pour tourner le dos à sa famille et à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et je ne suis pas lâche non plus ! Je vois les choses en face. Tu devrais le faire aussi ! »

« Je devrais ? Tu es qui pour me donner des conseils ? Je te hais, Ginny, tu m'entends ? Je te haïrais toute ma vie ! »

« Harry, ne dis pas ça… »

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa avec force. Vaincue, après un regard d'excuse, elle quitta la pièce. Harry écouta ses pas décroître et pris conscience de la monstruosité de sa conduite avec elle. Il l'avait perdue pour toujours. Un nouvel accès de rage le prit, rage contre lui-même, contre Ginny, contre le monde entier. Parce qu'il se détestait, il détestait tous les autres avec la fureur d'un amour de dix-sept ans qu'on a contrarié et humilié.

Il régnait un tel calme dans le bureau qu'il faillit hurler pour le briser. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose sous peine de devenir fou. Il avisa, sur un guéridon, la collection d'ampoules électriques de Mr Weasley. Il en prit une, qu'il lança contre le mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle effleura un petit divan, avant de se briser sur les pierres. Harry allait en prendre une autre pour lui faire subir le même sort quand il entendit :

« Ah ! En voilà assez ! »

Cette voix ! Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi humilié ! Sa bouche se dessécha au point qu'il ne put articuler le moindre son. Il vit Draco Malfoy se lever du divan et le regarder avec ironie.

« C'est déjà assez que j'ai été tiré de ma sieste par une tirade comme celle que j'ai été forcé d'entendre sans que je laisse mettre mes jours en danger. »

« Tu aurais du faire savoir que tu étais là ! »

« Vraiment ? rétorqua Malfoy en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Mais c'était toi l'intrus. Je suis obligé d'attendre Blaise et, estimant que je suis persona non grata au jardin, j'ai eu l'idée de dissimuler ma fâcheuse présence ici. J'espérais ne pas être dérangé. Hélas ! »

Il se mit à rire doucement pour ponctuer sa phrase. Harry sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Il aurait tout donné pour que Malfoy n'assiste pas à cette scène.

« Tu écoutes aux portes comme la sale fouine que tu es ! »

Malfoy eut un rictus moqueur.

« Ceux qui écoutent aux portes apprennent toujours des choses intéressantes, divertissantes et instructives. »

« Tu n'es qu'un … qu'un… malappris. Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter une conversation qui ne te concerne pas. »

« Certes. Mais ça ne se fait pas non plus, Potty, de supplier une femme comme ça ! Mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'attirance pour les gens qui font tout comme il faut. C'est d'un ennui ! La plupart des gens ne sont jamais ni assez courageux ni assez mal élevés pour dire ce qu'ils pensent. Mais toi, mon cher Harry Potter, tu as un caractère rare, un caractère admirable et je te salue bien bas. Je ne comprends pas quel charme peut avoir pour toi quelqu'un d'aussi… conventionnel que l'est Ginny Weasley. Elle devrait remercier Merlin à genoux de lui envoyer quelqu'un avec ton… comment a-t-elle troussé cela ? … avec ta passion de la vie, ton courage, mais comme c'est une pauvre idiote… ou une idiote pauvre, tout dépend du point de vue. »

« Tu n'es même pas digne de lui cirer ses chaussures ! »

« Tiens, je croyais que tu devais la haïr toute ta vie ? »

Il se laissa retomber sur le sofa et Harry l'entendit rire. Il l'aurait tué s'il avait pu le faire. Au lieu de cela, il décida de sortir. Il alla dans le jardin, se faisant tout petit pour ne pas se faire voir. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il était en colère ou triste. Sûrement un mélange des deux…

Comme il passait derrière la tente aménagée pour le repas, il entendit son nom parmi une conversation qui se déroulait dans la tente. Il tendit l'oreille et la voix de Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur lui parvint :

« Je ne savais pas que Harry Potter était un tel Don Juan ! Il ne lui suffisait pas d'une cavalière, il a accaparé même les garçons ! »

« Allons, petite Gabrielle, fit la voix de Zabini. Harry Potter est une star, ici, tu devrais le comprendre. En plus, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique. »

« Tu l'aimes bien, toi ? demanda quelqu'un que Harry ne reconnut pas. »

« Bien entendu. J'ai vu Potter évoluer à Poudlard. Quand je dis que ce type est quelqu'un de bien, je sais ce que je dis. J'ai toujours soutenu Draco, mais dans le fond, ils n'avaient raison ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils se ressemblent et s'ils prenaient la peine de discuter, ils le sauraient et je suis certains qu'ils finiraient par s'apprécier. »

« Il faut que tu sois aveugle ! lança Gabrielle avec hargne. »

« Je croyais que toi, tu l'aimais bien, depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. »

« Il ne m'a pas vraiment sauvée, tu sais. Au début je l'aimais bien. Mais là, il était franchement ridicule à draguer ouvertement mon cousin Jean de Bonnefois. Il m'est promis ! Et si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a qu'une personne qui intéresse Harry Potter, c'est Ginny Weasley ! »

Harry serra les poings de rage et d'humiliation. Même cette petite dinde de Gabrielle avait vu ça !

« Gabrielle, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai et c'est méchant de colporter une rumeur pareille. »

« Oh si c'est vrai Blaise ! Et arrête de me parler comme à une enfant, j'ai quatorze ans ! Et Harry Potter est loin d'être un saint, tu l'as bien vu aujourd'hui. Fleur reçoit la Gazette du Sorcier, en France, et on y a lu qu'il avait aussi séduit Hermione Granger. Et que dire du fait qu'il soit sorti avec la copine de Cédric Diggorry alors qu'il venait de mourir ? »

Harry s'éloigna sans bruit. Non, il ne tenait aucun compte de ce que pouvait penser de lui cette petite fille, mais la rage et l'humiliation étaient trop présentes pour que ces paroles ne viennent comme de l'huile sur le feu attiser son état. S'il avait pu, il aurait détruit le Terrier et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient pour les empêcher de se moquer de lui. Même ses amis, sa famille, Ginny, ils les avaient tous en horreur à cet instant précis. Parce qu'à dix sept ans, la vanité est plus forte que l'amour et dans son cœur brûlant il n'y avait de place que pour la haine.

Alors qu'il se demandait où il allait cacher sa mauvaise humeur, il vit Kingsley Shaklebolt pousser le portail du Terrier, masqué normalement par un sort de Fidelitas. Il avait l'air affolé. Kingsley était de garde au Ministère ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir venir au mariage. Il cria quelque chose et une rumeur commença à enfler parmi ceux qui étaient le plus proches de lui. Harry, comme d'autres, se rapprocha. Et il entendit. La phrase que tous prononçaient : « Le Ministère est tombé ! »

Cho Chang courut vers lui.

« Harry, tu as entendu ? Le Ministère est tombé aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment la guerre ! »

Harry était blanc comme la neige et ses yeux brillaient comme deux émeraudes.

« Oh Harry, je suis si maladroite. Il est clair que maintenant, Tu-Sais-Qui a tous les pouvoirs pour te traquer… Je suis si désolée ! Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir ? »

Comme il fit oui de la tête, elle l'entraîna sur un petit banc un peu plus loin. Ron et Hermione ne tarderaient certainement pas à les trouver. Cho pensa qu'il était temps d'agir.

« Harry, tu sais, cette guerre… Je commence mal. Je voudrais que tu saches que je serais toujours à tes côtés. Toujours. Moi aussi je me battrais. Comme nous tous. Harry, je t'en prie, laisse-moi être près de toi. »

Harry la regarda. Cho semblait le supplier du regard. Elle était loin de la Cho avec qui il était sorti en cinquième année et qui passait son temps à pleurer. Cho était l'une des plus belles jeunes filles qu'il avait vues. Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle faisait partie de la Résistance, tout comme lui. Ginny en mourrait. Elle se dirait qu'il avait juste voulu flirter.

« Cho, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La Chinoise écarquilla les yeux. Puis, un sourire heureux se joua sur son visage.

« Oh Harry ! Oui ! Oui, je veux t'épouser. Je n'espérais pas… Oui ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à l'embrasser. Harry n'éprouvait rien. Il lui rendait son baiser sans rien ressentir que l'impression de se trouver dans un de ces rêves brumeux ou rien n'est cohérent.

« Hum ! »

Les deux fiancés sursautèrent. Ron et Hermione les regardaient, éberlués.

« Harry… Euh, désolée de vous déranger… Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? »

« La guerre, le Ministère, oui. »

Ses amis regardaient alternativement Cho et lui.

« Harry, il faudra qu'on s'organise. Le Terrier est sûrement visé, malgré le sort de Fidelitas. »

« Je sais, Ron. Ta famille ? »

« Papa et maman s'occupent déjà de faire évacuer vers le QG. Nous devrions y aller aussi. »

Ils transplanèrent tous les quatre. Harry entraina ensuite ses amis au grenier, l'agitation étant trop importante dans les autres salles, avec tous les nouveaux arrivants.

« Les parents et la famille de Fleur retournent immédiatement en France, expliqua Hermione en grimpant les escaliers. Tous ceux qui ont leur adresse fichée au Ministère et qui sont ouvertement contre Voldemort vont loger ici. Je suppose qu'ils vont agrandir magiquement la maison. »

Ils arrivèrent au grenier.

« Même la magie a des limites, remarqua Cho. Ils ne pourront jamais lui donner que deux fois sa taille actuelle. »

« Je sais. Nous verrons bien comment cela se passera. »

« Ron, Hermione, avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que Cho et moi venons de nous fiancer. »

Il aurait pu leur annoncer qu'il rejoignait les rangs de Voldemort qu'ils n'auraient pu avoir un air plus catastrophé.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous sommes fiancés, répéta Cho avec un sourire radieux. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

« Nous nous marions demain, ajouta Harry et cette fois même Cho fut surprise. »

« Demain ! s'étouffa Ron. »

« Je préfère. Nous ne savons pas ce que cette guerre nous apportera et nous avons un mage marieur sous la main. »

Et Ginny en crèverait de le voir marié avant elle. Cho descendit après un baiser papillon à Harry : elle voulait annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère. Resté seul avec ses amis, Harry eut à subir leur incompréhension.

« Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai eu envie. Tout le monde se marie un jour ou l'autre, non ? »

« Par amour, oui. Tu vas me dire que tu aimes Cho ? »

« C'est vrai, Harry, tu n'as pas particulièrement l'air amoureux d'elle. »

« C'est mon problème, ok ? »

« Harry, un mariage c'est pour toute une vie ! »

« La mienne risque fort d'être courte, Mione. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On fera tout pour te garder en vie. Et quand nous aurons mis la main sur tous les Horcruxes, Voldemort sera aussi vulnérable que n'importe qui. Alors ne fais pas cette bêtise. »

« Je la fais si je veux. Et je compte sur votre amitié pour ne divulguer à personne que ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour. »

Le ton d'Harry n'amenait aucune protestation. Battus, Ron et Hermione apportèrent leur soutien réticent à leur ami. Ils n'étaient pas dupes quant au pourquoi de cette union.

(A suivre)


End file.
